No ordinary night
by Juliesoprano
Summary: Lili Smith is a german spy and her job is to seduce men for information. Although she is a virgin...But not after this night.. Please R&R :)


No ordinary night

Hey guys, this is my First Darling Lili story and that's my idea how her evening with Bill went, if she hadn't brought up „Suzette" ;) Have fun.

Disclaimer: I don't own Darling Lili ):

Lili Smith and Mayor Bill Larabee sat in front of a cozy fireplace, surrounded by pillows and a bottle of champagne. Lili knew what she had to do, so she initiated a passionate kiss with Bill. He responded enthousiastically and wrapped his arms around her slender frame. She felt like molden lava. Bill warmed every cell in her body to a degree she could hardly breath anymore, but she shouldn't feel this way. She was the seducing spy and she couldn't let things get out of hand like this. To put a stop to their hot, wet kiss Lili „accidently" emptied her champagne glass on Bill's back, who stopped kissing her. „Oh, I'm so sorry! I ruined your shirt." She couldn't continue because he ripped his shirt off of his body and mumbled „No problem darling. I won't need it" Lili swallowed, she really wanted this but somehow she was afraid to give herself in to a man. Suddenly she felt him scooping her into his arms, cradling like a child. Bill carried her over to her room, never breaking the kiss. Once inside he put her onto the bed and started pulling at the ribbon of her dress. „Oh no" she thought. He opened the front of her pink dress and started kneeding her breasts. „Darling, you are beautiful" Lili blushed, never before had a man touched her so intimately. Despite her original plans not to let herself being seduced by him, Lili encouraged Bill by moaning as he unclasped her bra and kneeded her bare breasts. Her errected, rosy nipples were swollen, because Bill took them in his mouth and bit onto them. She tried to scream out in pain and pleasure, but Bill claimed her lips to muffle the sounds. „Darling you are wearing way to much." He exclaimed frustrated. He began to unlace my corset and I assisted him, trying to remain collected, but my flushed cheeks must have betrayed me. „Lili?" he asked while kissing down to my stomach. „Y – yes?" she moaned. „Please don't be offended but...are you still a virgin?" She couldn't speak. What would he think of her if he knew? Was it that much obvious? O help. „I, I" That and her beet red face were enough to convince him that she, Lili Smith, was indeed still untouched. Immediately feeling her tense up he replied „Darling, it's nothing to be ashamed of. Are you sure you want this?" Lili was at a loss of words. Yes she wanted that, more than anything, she just couldn't voice that fact. So she kissed him passionately and undid his throusers. They were both only dressed modest. She wore her panties and Bill his boxer shorts. Bill kissed and sucked every place of her body and ripped her panties of. Lili gasped at the sudden action, but was soon silenced by a hot, demanding kiss. She never felt such bliss and when she thought she couldn't get more aroused Bill plucked his index – and middlefinger inside her wet folds. Lili wanted to cry out from need but was again silenced by his kiss. He slammed his fingers in and out of her and she could feel the stretch. She was writhing underneath his hands and nearly collapsed because of all the things he did to her body. „Ahhhhh! Bill, I, I need, I can't, ah!" Lili couldn't form intelligent words at the moment, not when he was fumbling with her breast, her vagina and her skin. Bill smiled. It satisfied him to no end to see this gorgeous, strong, independent woman so helpless because of his touch. His erection began poking her stomach and Lili's nervouseness rose even more. „Just a little more my love" He reassured her. Lili wasn't sure how much more she could take until she would explode. Bill's fingers left her, and she felt empty, but not for long. Instead of his fingers, Bill darted his tongoue in an out of her. It was too much. Is hot wet tongoue caressed her equally hot and wet vagina. She tried to escape from him, to regain some composure, but Bill took a hold of her legs and stilled her movements. Lili let out a small whimper and that was Bill's sign to stop. He joined her lonely mouth and removed his wet boxer shorts. He placed her legs on either side of his muscular body and pushed lightly, so that she would have an idea of what was yet to come. Lili looked a little scared, so he kissed her and mumbled sweet words in her ear. „Are you ready my love?" he finally asked. „Yes." Lili answered without hesitation. Bill moved his penis inside her and stopped once he felt her barrier. It took Lili some time to get used to this unfamiliar feeling of being filled like a cream pie. When she nodded her head Bill moved torturously slow inside her. Lili let out a sharp cry and Bill instantly stopped guiding his manhood inside her and apologised over and over for the pain he was causing her. Lili adjusted herself to his length and started to look down on her body. She saw, that his cock wasn't even nearly complete inside her. He only needed a little part to break her maidenhood. „Bill?" she asked timidly. „Yes, darling?" he sked sweetly. „Your, your...I mean it's so huge...how is it giong to..." she couldn't finish her sentence, it was to embarassing. „Fit?" he added for her. Lili only nodded. Bill smiled and kissed her. Into their kiss he mouthed the words „trust me" And she did. For a second she tried not to worry at all and Bill used this moment to guide himself fully inside her. Lili had her arms wrapped around Bill's neck and bit down hard onto his flesh. She felt like being ripped apart. A few seconds later the awkward feeling ebbed away and was replaced by sheer ecstasy. Lili moaned and Bill unhooked one of her legs from his waist to get another angle to push into her. He got even deeper now and started to hit her G spot. Lili's hot folds encircled him completely and massaged his penis. It was so relaxing. He could stay like that for hours on end, he decided. Lili experienced her First orgasm and cried out until her cries got louder than the thunderstorm. Bill kissed her to silence her cries, but this time he duelled with her tongue. At the same time he massaged and kneeded her breasts, so that Lili had one orgasmn after the other. Finally he came too and spilled his white creamy liquid into her. His sperm dripped down their thighs and was hot and silky. Lili clung to him for dear life. Before he left her gorgeous body Bill said „Lili, I love you." Lili was over the moon and kissed him happily. „I love you too Bill!" After he slipped out of her they took a shower, where he ravished her from behind. After nearly five hours of lovemaking they were exhausted and fell asleep in each others arms. Before Bill drifted off to sleep he asked „Lili, Will you marry me?", Lili smiled „Yes Bill, I do" And so the two lovers fell asleep, even though the sun began to rise.

The End

Authors note: I hope you don't think bad of me because I wrote this. If you want to know, I am still a virgin, and that was just my imagination, so if some facts were wrong, I'm very sorry (:


End file.
